1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system of a saddle-ride type vehicle. More particularly, to an exhaust system of a saddle-ride type vehicle in which a muffler is disposed lateral to an axle of a rear wheel.
2. Description of Background Art
Saddle-ride type vehicles, such as motorcycles, are known wherein an exhaust pipe for discharging combustion exhaust gas extends toward the rear of the vehicle with a muffler connected to a rear portion of the exhaust pipe being disposed lateral to a rear wheel. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-108824.
Moreover, in a motorcycle on which a rider can ride in a relatively relaxed posture and which is thereby suitable for a long-hours of riding, the riding position is set relatively low and vehicle-mounted cases are provided on left and right sides of the rear wheels in a vehicle rear portion. In this type of motorcycle, the muffler disposed lateral to the rear wheel is set to be disposed at a low position to avoid interference with the vehicle-mounted cases.
In a motorcycle, an axle adjustment, wherein the tension of a rear wheel drive chain is adjusted, is performed as part of the vehicle maintenance. However, in a motorcycle wherein the riding position is set relatively low and the vehicle-mounted cases are provided on the left and right sides of the rear wheel, the muffler is disposed close to the axle of the rear wheel. Accordingly, this type of motorcycle has a problem wherein it is necessary to removal the muffler when an axle adjustment is required. Thus, the workability of maintenance is deteriorated by the muffler.